Du ciel ou de l'enfer ?
by Resli
Summary: Raito est mort, et il n'a emporté que peu de regrets avec lui dans la tombe. Cependant, il aurait préféré éviter d'avoir à faire face à l'un d'eux dans l'au-delà...
1. Prologue

**Les personnages de L (ou Ryuzaki), Raito (ou Light) Yagami et Ryuk ainsi que la Death Note ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de leur auteur légitime, j'ai nommé Tsugumi Ōba.**

**L'histoire se déroule après l'anime/le manga, il s'agit donc d'un immense spoiler galactique pour quiconque ne l'a pas terminé. Non-initié, détourne les yeux sans tarder !**

**L'histoire se déroule en enfer et au paradis. Si on peut dire que le concept que je décris dans mon récit est de mon cru, je ne peux prétendre les avoir inventé. Je pense qu'on peut dire que les droits d'auteurs reviennent aux écrivains de l'Ancien Testament, en espérant qu'ils ne m'attaquent pas en justice.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**

* * *

La mort...

Je l'ai si souvent donnée et pourtant, je n'ai jamais pris la peine de penser à ce qui se trouvait au-delà. Il faut dire que, quand c'est si facile, quand il suffit de noter le nom d'une personne sur un carnet en pensant à son visage, quand on a ce pouvoir immense d'ôter la vie sans presque devoir lever le petit doigt,... Quel intérêt peut-on encore avoir pour le monde qui attend les âmes que l'on a fauchées ? La mort, je l'ai démystifiée et, durant un court instant, je me suis hissé à sa hauteur, j'ai pu m'élever pour devenir l'égal de cette grande force de la nature. Alors elle a perdu tout ce qu'elle avait d'intéressant. Dépouillée de son caractère divin, elle s'est muée en un fait comme un autre, faisant partie de mon quotidien au même titre que mon café matinal ou les trois minutes consacrées à me brosser les dents avant d'aller me coucher. Cependant, j'ai fini par oublier une chose capitale : même si je pouvais utiliser la mort, elle n'en avait pas moins une emprise sur moi. Dans mon orgueil, j'ai fait l'erreur de penser que je l'avais domptée, et pour me rappeler qui restait le maître, afin de me punir de mon insolence, elle m'a happé alors que mon projet touchait à son terme et que mon univers parfait, exempt de crime si ce n'était les miens, était sur le point d'éclore. J'étais prêt à me sacrifier pour l'humanité, à salir mes mains du sang impur de meurtriers, de violeurs, de vauriens, pour que ce rêve de paix soit enfin à ma – notre – portée. Mais le destin, le hasard, une malédiction ou plutôt, celle que j'appellerai la Mort ne m'en a pas laissé l'occasion. Au bout d'un temps, elle m'a jeté tel un jouet usé dont on se lasse, un vieux pull passé de mode dont on se débarrasse sans trop de remords, une relique encombrante que l'on préférerait voir disparaître.

En définitive, je n'ai été que cela, un simple humain parmi tant d'autres qu'elle a utilisé avant de lui faire subir le châtiment habituel. Qu'est-ce que j'ai valu de plus que le reste des êtres que j'ai envoyé dans ses bras ? Visiblement, à ses yeux, rien, peut-être même moins que rien. En tout cas, je doute de bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur quand j'arriverai en bas, ça ne doit pas être dans les usages de la maison.

Je pense que mon seul regret aura été de mourir dément. Pour un homme de ma trempe et de mon intelligence, c'est humiliant et insultant de terminer de la sorte. À choisir, j'aurais préféré que ma fin soit grandiose. J'aurais pu me faire sauter en même temps qu'une prison, on aurait même pas retrouvé les restes de mon corps qui se serait consumé dans l'explosion, ou bien m'infiltrer chez un dictateur endormi et tirer une unique balle dans nos deux cerveaux déréglés, cela aurait fait de moi un héros décédé avec honneur et bravoure pour la liberté d'une nation. Toutefois, pour planifier ma mort, il aurait fallu que je sache qu'elle allait arriver... ou plutôt _quand _elle allait pointer le bout de son nez. Parce que, là, je me suis fait avoir en beauté. Jusqu'au dénouement de l'histoire, j'étais persuadé que ma stratégie était parfaite. Ceux qui se font appeler « les gentils » m'ont berné, ils ont découvert la faille et s'y sont engouffrés précipitamment sans me laisser la moindre chance de riposte. Ce sont tous des imbéciles qui ne comprendront jamais l'altruisme qui se cachait derrière mes gestes, la volonté de rendre la planète meilleure. Tant pis pour eux, qu'ils savourent leur vaine et minable petite victoire sur ce « monstre » que j'étais tandis que les vrais, ceux que j'ai tenté d'éradiquer, recommenceront à proliférer et envahir les rues de leur noirceur. Je laisse tomber cette Terre peuplée d'individus stupides et ingrats. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'elle valait la peine qu'on s'offre en sacrifice pour elle mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ils sont, tous autant qu'ils sont, pourris jusqu'à la moelle et, quand ils réaliseront qu'ils courent tout droit à leur perte, il sera trop tard. Je les laisse à leur monde à la dérive, qu'il en fasse ce qu'ils veulent. C'est tout ce qu'ils méritent. Ni haine ni miséricorde. Juste l'abandon.

Je ne suis à présent plus qu'une âme flottant dans l'éther, si on peut réellement me qualifier « d'âme » car j'utilise ce mot, faute de trouver mieux. J'ai l'impression désagréable d'être inconsistant tout en gardant une forme qui se veut humaine mais dont les bords ondulent, ce qui m'écœure profondément. C'est comme si ce qui est en train de s'échapper de moi cherchait encore à s'accrocher à mon corps, dernier lien avec la réalité, en tentant d'en faire une pâle imitation, comme si se laisser aller constituait le dernier rempart avant l'acceptation de l'idée que je ne fais plus partie des vivants. Et ce n'est pas plus mal que je n'aie maintenant plus rien en commun avec eux. Lentement, je me glisse dans un état de semi-conscience, tout se floute autour de moi, je ne vois que des images troubles dénuées de couleurs. Est-ce le lieu de ma mort ou des réminiscences de mon existence que je vois défiler devant moi ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir et, à vrai dire, je m'en fiche.

Soudain, alors que je sombre doucement, une pensée me ramène avec brusquerie à la conscience. J'ai dit que je n'avais qu'un seul regret, c'est un mensonge. C'est faux, il y en a un autre, un picotement à l'endroit où se trouvait jadis un organe chaud et battant me l'indique, un vide dans mon cœur me rappelle qu'il y a un deuxième acte pour lequel j'éprouve des remords mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je n'ai plus la force de lutter pour tenter de faire émerger de mon esprit une chose qui, je le sais par avance, ne fera que raviver une douleur enfouie. _Dommage_, pensé-je, tout de même déçu,_ ça avait l'air important..._

Et la dernière étincelle de lucidité qui subsistait encore en moi s'éteignit.

* * *

**Rassurez-vous, ceci n'est que le prologue. Prologue que l'on pourrait par ailleurs facilement résumer en une seule phrase : Raito est mort.**

**Toutefois, décrire en trois mots autant de sensations m'apparaît comme un sacrilège bien que, je vous l'accorde aisément, il ne se soit vraiment pas passé grand chose.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fiction, étant donné que ce qui précédait n'était qu'un prologue.**

**D'ailleurs, les notes d'auteurs sont valables jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ^^ (toujours bon à préciser)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

* * *

Mon esprit s'extirpa du brouillard mais la prudence, qui était devenue un réflexe à part entière plus qu'une seconde nature, m'interdit d'ouvrir les paupières avant d'avoir pu glaner quelques informations sur mon environnement. Mon corps, pour autant que je pusse en juger, semblait en bon état. Je ne ressentais pas une once de souffrance, pas même un de ces fâcheux endolorissements qui avaient tendance à poindre après une longue immobilité forcée, c'était un point positif. Par contre, et c'était là que la situation devenait inquiétante, si la douleur ne me prenait pas en otage, j'aurais également été bien incapable de décrire la surface sur laquelle j'étais allongé. Les sensations me parvenaient mais presque complètement atténuées, se réduisant au strict nécessaire : me faire comprendre que j'étais couché de tout mon long. Mais sur quoi ? Mystère...

Mes neurones commencèrent à s'agiter à toute allure en réalisant que mes autres sens avaient eux aussi été estropiés dans les règles et à griller en prenant en compte tout ce que cela impliquait : ces bouleversements corporels ne pouvaient être dû à une quelconque influence humaine, personne sur Terre n'avait le pouvoir de susciter de tels changements chez un être. Peu à peu, je sentais mes chances de me réveiller dans une chambre d'hôpital aux senteurs aseptisées dissimulant mal celle, stagnante, de la maladie avec une perfusion de morphine plantée dans les veines s'amenuiser. En tout cas, ceux qui m'avaient fait ça avaient bien calculé leur coup, je devais obligatoirement ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir où je me trouvais. Toutefois, il restait une dernière chose que je pouvais faire avant de me plier à leur exigence, j'avais encore un renseignement à vérifier. Partant du principe que si j'étais mort, je n'avais plus besoin d'air, je retins ma respiration et attendis, perdant le fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient alors même que je commençais à les compter, jusqu'à-ce qu'une voix familière s'élève.

- C'est bon, on a assez joué, gamin, cela fait dix bonnes minutes que tu n'es plus dans les bras de Morphée et que tu continues à faire semblant de pioncer pour on ne sait quelle raison obscure et je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Je sortis de ma torpeur feinte et découvris Ryuk avant de pouvoir voir tout autre chose. L'ange de la mort était égal à lui-même, aussi monstrueusement effrayant que le jour de notre rencontre. Seuls les détenteurs de Death Note et les fous pouvaient s'adresser à des créatures pareilles sans frémir de peur telles des feuilles mortes malmenées par le vent automnal.

- Bienvenue en enfer, mon petit Raito, m'annonça-t-il d'un ton à la limite du théâtral. Je me doutais bien que tu finirais par atterrir ici, c'est généralement ce qui arrive à ceux qui tentent de surpasser les dieux. Je suis là pour te faire faire un tour du propriétaire.

- Ce sont les shinigamis qui s'occupent d'accueillir les défunts ? Et dire que tu n'arrêtais pas de te plaindre de ton existence morne, cela doit pourtant représenter une masse de travail conséquente.

- Je vois que, même étant passé de l'autre côté, tu ne perds pas le nord. Mais tu te trompes, ma race n'a d'autre activité que de subsister en tuant des humains, je me suis porté volontaire pour te servir de guide. Tu m'as tellement diverti depuis que je t'ai laissé mon Carnet de la Mort que je me suis dit que je te devais bien ça, une dernière petite conversation avant que tu ne sois condamné à la rédemption.

- Très aimable de ta part. Toutefois, il me semble clairement avoir lu « Ceux qui utilisent le Death Note n'iront ni en enfer ni au paradis » sur le carnet. Alors peux-tu m'expliquer ce que je fais ici ?

À ces mots, Ryuk partit d'un rire glaçant et inhumain, celui que je lui avais toujours connu.

- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on lit, Raito, tu devrais être le premier à le savoir, toi qui as falsifié le règlement – une première, il faut l'avouer, personne n'y avait jamais pensé avant toi. Penses-tu réellement qu'une personne dotée de bon sens déciderait d'en tuer d'autres tout en sachant qu'elle s'assure ainsi un châtiment de choix dans l'au-delà ?

Touché. Peu de gens auraient osé se servir du Death Note sans cette inscription, par peur des représailles divines.

- Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

En effet, il était censé m'expliquer le fonctionnement de ce monde et la punition que le ciel me réservait pour les actes que j'avais commis de mon vivant et, à la place de cela, conversait avec moi comme si nous étions deux amis de longue date. Décidément, si le shinigami persistait à être aussi bavard, il n'en deviendrait que plus facilement manipulable.

- Vas-y, dis-moi donc ce que je suis censé vivre durant les prochaines années à venir.

Une lueur amusée dansa dans son regard.

- Pour _l'éternité_ à venir, Raito, il y a une différence notable dans la durée. À vrai dire, ils n'ont pas fait dans l'originalité. Le principe du jeu est relativement simple : ceux qui ont mérité l'enfer y sont enchaînés tandis que ceux qui ont accès au paradis sont libres. Ils font simplement tout ce qui leur chante tandis que, toi, tu es coincé en bas. Regarde, tu as une chaîne à la cheville.

« Et il m'annonce ça d'un ton badin, comme nous étions sur le point de commencer une partie d'un jeu de société dont je ne connais pas le fonctionnement », pensais-je, partagé entre l'irritation et l'amusement. Le sujet était tout de même sérieux mais je me devais d'avouer que cela ne me déplaisait pas que Ryuk, par son attitude nonchalante, lui donne un peu de légèreté. Réalisant finalement la portée de ses paroles, j'arquai un sourcil interrogateur. Depuis mon réveil, je m'étais attendu, si pas préparé, à subir toutes sortes de tortures physiques et psychologiques, étant allé jusqu'à me représenter mentalement mes bourreaux potentiels, diables et harpies semblables à ceux qui peuplaient l'enfer de Dante, voyant à l'avance leurs traits se déformer en des rictus sadiques à l'idée de me rendre au centuple les souffrances dont j'étais la cause. Être uniquement privé de mes mouvements me paraissait... inadéquat.

- Résumons donc par « je suis bloqué ici pour toujours ». Et il n'y a aucun moyen de m'en sortir ?

- Un peu de patience, j'y viens.

Le dieu de la mort attrapa son Death Note, glissé dans une pochette à côté de sa hanche. « Au même endroit que les revolvers des cow-boys dans les westerns », ne pus-je m'empêcher d'observer. Ayant capté mon attention qui se fit de plus en plus intriguée et appuyée, il se mit à en tourner lentement les pages puis, arrivé au tiers du carnet, s'arrêta, lâcha un « Ah tiens, j'avais oublié ça » et lut à voix haute ce qui y était écrit.

- Tout d'abord, tu dois te mettre dans le crâne que cet endroit n'obéit pas aux mêmes lois que le monde des humains, notamment au niveau du temps. Tu es obligé de rester dans les limbes pour l'éternité mais pas spécialement pour _toujours. _Ici, les deux notions sont différentes. Ton châtiment prendra fin lorsque ta rédemption sera totale.

Il se gratta la tête d'un air perplexe et releva le nez de son cahier à la couverture noire.

- En gros, tu es puni pour _l'éternité –_ j'insiste sur le mot parce qu'ils m'ont demandé de le souligner plusieurs fois – mais l'éternité est une notion relative qui ne dépend que de toi. Elle correspond au temps que tu mettras à te repentir. C'est donc toi qui décideras du moment où tu sortiras de l'enfer, tu pourras partir quand tu regretteras tes péchés. Inutile de préciser que ça doit être sincère. On m'a également chargé de te transmettre un message (il s'éclaircit la voix avant de réciter :) « L'éternité n'est qu'une question de point de vue. Pour certains, elle est très longue, tandis que pour ceux qui n'ont commis que de légers crimes, elle peut parfois se dérouler en l'espace d'un soupir. La tienne, je le sens, s'étirera lentement vers l'infini. » Ils n'ont pas l'air de t'apprécier beaucoup, là-haut, si tu veux mon avis... Bon, je pense avoir fait le tour de la question, je n'ai plus rien à te dire. Pour plus de détails, il te faudra t'adresser à quelqu'un de plus compétent. Moi, je n'y connais pas grand chose.

Je le fixai, interloqué et incapable de proférer un son digne d'être entendu.

- Tu... tu as pris des notes... là-dedans ?

C'était à peine si j'avais écouté ses explications vaseuses et à moitié claires. Je les avais entendues, c'était déjà un début, le tri étant remis à plus tard car mon cerveau butait contre une information : Ryuk avait entre les mains le pouvoir immense de s'approprier la vie de n'importe qui et il l'utilisait comme... comme calepin. Le shinigami me regarda, l'interrogation se lisant dans son expression, qui s'éclaira subitement lorsqu'il comprit à quoi je faisais référence.

- Ben, oui, je n'avais rien d'autre sous la main. Après tout, ça reste un cahier, avec des feuilles, des lignes... Enfin, tout ce dont on a besoin pour écrire. De toute manière, ici, tout le monde est mort, il n'est pas d'une grande utilité.

Je ne pus que m'incliner devant la justesse de cet argument mais avalai quand même ma salive avec difficulté.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai pas profané un livre saint, dit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- Je ne suis pas croyant.

Une phrase correcte et prononcée sans bégayer tenait du miracle. Au final, j'aurais peut-être dû réviser mes convictions philosophiques.

- Bon, étant donné que tu ne sembles plus en état d'avoir un conversation construite, je m'en vais, reprit Ryuk, joignant le geste à la parole.

Au bout de quelques mètres, il s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas. Visiblement, il avait encore oublié de me faire parvenir une information.

- Ton châtiment n'est pas uniquement d'être enchaîné. En réalité, tu es dépossédé de tous tes droits, la chaîne est surtout là pour que tu ne partes pas.

M'étant remis de ma surprise, je pus enfin me recommencer à réfléchir de manière sensée à ces paroles énigmatiques, je compris facilement à son attitude que je n'obtiendrais pas un mot de plus de sa part, quelle que soit ma question si cette dernière portait sur le fonctionnement de cet endroit hostile et inconnu dans lequel je venais d'atterrir. Je me résolus à jouer le tout pour le tout.

- Reviendras-tu ?

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

Je m'en doutais, et une répartie touchant à sa corde sensible attendait déjà, prête à être utilisée.

- Je peux trouver un moyen de te procurer des pommes.

- Et moi laisser malencontreusement tomber un autre Death Note dans ton ancien monde et me dégoter un autre humain qui m'en achètera.

- Celui qui le trouvera ne sera jamais aussi divertissant que je l'ai été.

- Je te l'accorde. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette époque a fait son temps.

- Je peux toujours m'avérer très amusant, j'ai plus d'un tour dans ma manche.

- Je repasserai... peut-être.

Il s'éloigna mais je sus que j'avais gagné. Ryuk me rendrait à nouveau visite, ne serait-ce que pour assouvir sa curiosité ou apaiser sa faim de pommes, il ne se contrôlait plus dès que l'on abordait ce thème ou quoi que ce soit qui y soit lié de près ou de loin.

À présent que le shinigami avait disparu, j'allais enfin pouvoir m'intéresser à mon environnement. Je soupirai bruyamment, c'était bien ma veine de...

- Tu n'as pas de chance que cet imbécile ait insisté pour te servir de guide ici bas, Kira-kun.

Je sus bien avant de me retourner que le propriétaire de cette voix qui venait d'exprimer mes pensées du moment était accroupi sur un rocher derrière moi, dans sa position favorite, le corps presque entièrement replié sur ses genoux, ce qui avait pour effet, selon ses propres dires, d'augmenter ses capacités de réflexion de 40 %. Tout comme je savais parfaitement que j'allais me retrouver face à deux grands yeux noirs cernés, une chevelure plus sombre encore et une peau au teint trop pâle pour ne pas paraître maladif. Et bien évidemment, je ne me trompais jamais.

L était face à moi, tel que je l'avais imaginé, ou plutôt identique à ce qu'il à ce qu'il avait toujours été. Avec un petit pincement au fond de la poitrine, je me souvins de la nature de cet ultime regret qui m'avait secoué avant ma mort.

* * *

**Merci à Nebelsue, Shadisun, Embrylex et Mll pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur !**

**Je ne réponds pas à chaque personne spécifiquement mais je retiens les petites remarques concernant la mise en page des notes d'auteur (c'est la première fois que je publie ici, il faut que je m'y fasse ^^) et sur l'aération du texte, je tenterai dorénavant de contrôler ces impulsions qui me poussent à écrire des pavés. Je m'en tiens généralement à la règle "une idée, un paragraphe" mais, quand l'idée en question fait une demi page, c'est vrai que ça commence à faire beaucoup x)**

**D'ailleurs, ça recommence, mes notes vont traîner en longueur à ce rythme.**

**Donc j'envoie le reste en vrac : il va falloir exploiter le potentiel de cette histoire à fond alors, en espérant que la suite soit à la hauteur du début, heureuse que mon vocabulaire plaise et oui, je suis une fan des descriptions, je m'étonne d'ailleurs que ce chapitre contienne autant de dialogues, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, je dois faire de la fièvre ^^**

**À la prochaine :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices, bonjour !**

**Aurais-je oublié de préciser que j'étais totalement inconstante dans la publication de mes écrits ? Oui ? Eh bien, c'est fait, vous êtes prévenus ! ;)**

**Cependant, que ce soit après deux heures, jours, semaines ou mois (je ne pense pas être déjà allée jusque l'an), la suite, tel un paquebot devant faire face à des conditions climatiques incertaines lors de la traversée d'un océan, finit toujours par arriver à bon port. [Ici j'aurais tellement voulu placer la phrase "Mon histoire est une péniche" mais ça ne colle malheureusement pas totalement avec le contexte.]**

**Sur ce, que votre lecture vous soit plaisante.**

* * *

Ma première action fut la fuite, qui se solda par un échec lamentable. Ayant omis de vérifier la longueur de la chaîne qui enserrait ma cheville, je manquai de m'étaler à terre de tout mon long au bout de quelques mètres, me rattrapant prestement et _in extremis_ puis, afin de sauver les apparences – ou plutôt ce qui restait de mon amour-propre –, je m'assis en tailleur en un mouvement souple. J'entendis plus que je ne sentis une ombre se laisser couler au sol puis venir se placer à côté de moi. Tentant de ne pas me figurer le sourire narquois qui devait étirer les lèvres de mon vieil ennemi en cet instant, je gardai obstinément le regard droit, fixant un point indistinct dans mon champ de vision.

J'avais enfin l'occasion d'observer ce qui était censé devenir mon habitat pour les années à venir et ce que je vis ne me plut pas particulièrement. Je me trouvais dans une caverne sombre et basse de plafond, dont la roche polie luisait faiblement grâce aux quelques rais de lumière qu'elle parvenait à capter de l'extérieur. La grotte allait en s'élargissant jusqu'à la sortie, qui ressemblait à la gueule ouverte d'une créature immense. _Et il lui suffirait de déglutir pour m'avaler..._ pensai-je, peu rassuré alors que cette idée n'avait pourtant rien de rationnel. Dehors, le sol était terreux sur quelques mètres et se couvrait ensuite de quelques timides brins d'herbes pour finir par se transformer en prairie verdoyante, ce qui laissait supposer que ma geôle – car c'en était une – était située dans le flanc d'une falaise d'une hauteur conséquente. De plus, un cerisier portant de lourdes grappes de ses fruits presque noirs me narguait, à une dizaine de pas de ma position, évidemment inaccessible. C'était donc ça, l'enfer. Contempler la liberté sans pouvoir y accéder.

Un raclement de gorge interrompit mon exploration visuelle des lieux.

Je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir affaire à L, sachant pertinemment bien que je devrais essuyer ses moqueries concernant les circonstances de ma mort – il était impensable qu'il ne soit pas au courant de la manière glorieuse dont j'avais échoué face à N, son successeur. Et surtout, je ne tenais pas à devoir supporter ses iris remplis de lourds reproches. Après tout, je l'avais envoyé _ad paters_, bien que, techniquement, je n'aie pas été celui qui avait écrit son nom dans un Death Note. J'étais tout de même responsable de sa présence ici et, si j'avais été très fier de mon coup à l'époque, les sentiments que mes agissements m'inspiraient aujourd'hui étaient tout autres. J'étais sur le point de balayer ces réflexions dérangeantes de mon esprit mais mon voisin prit la parole sans m'en laisser le temps.

- Je t'en veux de m'avoir battu.

De l'avoir battu, pas de l'avoir tué. Ni de l'avoir trahi. Ou d'avoir été un criminel de haute volée. Simplement d'avoir été un adversaire trop coriace pour lui. Peut-être restait-il une lueur d'espoir, dans ce cas ? La chimère que la haine que le jeune génie aux cheveux d'ébène devait éprouver à mon égard ne soit pas irréversible. L'air de considérer qu'il avait exprimé ce qui devait être dit, il se leva, je notai au passage et sans grand étonnement qu'il ne portait ni chaussures ni chaussettes. Me surplombant, il sembla satisfait lorsqu'il conclut :

- Mais la Justice triomphe toujours, vu que tu es là.

L s'éloignait déjà. Était-il venu dans l'unique but de me jeter ces deux malheureuses phrases au visage ? La mort était donc si ennuyeuse pour que l'on se déplace pour si peu ? À ce moment, une idée germa dans mon esprit, et elle avait peut-être le potentiel pour devenir un plan d'évasion si on lui laissait l'occasion de pousser et s'épanouir. Mais pour la mettre en œuvre, j'avais besoin de retenir mon ancien rival.

- Ne me fais pas rire. Le respect de la loi ne t'a jamais intéressé plus que cela. Tout ce que tu souhaitais, c'était jouer. Et tu es mauvais perdant qui plus est. Il faut savoir accepter la défaite, persiflai-je, singeant le ton du père qui sermonnait son enfant.

- Ça te va bien de dire ça, argua-t-il simplement avec un haussement de sourcils.

Je dus malgré moi reconnaître qu'il marquait un point, il était vrai que je n'étais pas un exemple à suivre dans ce domaine.

- J'admets ne pas être un modèle de fair-play, ça nous fait une caractéristique commune.

Je vis que L s'apprêtait à claquer de la langue afin de marquer sa désapprobation mais, pour une raison qui m'échappa, son geste resta inabouti et je continuai sans me soucier de son interruption avortée.

- Et si je te proposais de prendre ta revanche ?

* * *

Mon adversaire déplaça son fou et faucha le pion chargé de la protection de mon cavalier. Il releva ses yeux noirs du plateau pour m'observer dans ma réflexion à propos de mon prochain coup et, durant un éphémère instant, je pus lire ses pensées à travers sa concentration apparente. « Cette situation est d'un ridicule... » Les idées qui me passaient par la tête, bien qu'elles soient formulées différemment, étaient identiques.

Je déplaçai ma tour, qui risquait d'être mise en difficulté par les prochains déplacements de L et, faisant d'une pierre deux coups, plaçai ainsi son fou, avec lequel il jouait presque exclusivement, dans ma ligne de mire. Par contre, aucun de nous deux ne se demandait comment nous en étions arrivés là, nous nous en souvenions parfaitement. Mon vieil ennemi avait sauté sur l'occasion de se venger de moi à la seconde où ma proposition avait été faite, sans toutefois se départir de sa propension naturelle à la suspicion. Par la suite, une discussion houleuse s'était engagée à propos de la manière dont nous réglerions notre différend.

Restant stoïque devant à la menace qui planait sur sa pièce favorite, il sacrifia un pion pour camper sur ses positions. Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu. Je n'étais plus certain du cours des événements à partir de cet endroit. Avais-je finalement réussi à le manipuler et à lui faire dire ce que je voulais entendre ou avais-je dû moi-même soumettre la proposition ? À présent, peu m'importait car j'avais obtenu ce que je désirais : L, accroupi, et moi, en tailleur, étions face à face, uniquement séparés par un damier de soixante-quatre cases.

- Penses-tu réellement qu'une simple partie d'échecs peut racheter une mort ? maugréa mon vis-à-vis, visiblement exaspéré par le tour qu'avait pris sa visite.

Un éclair d'une émotion qui m'était peu familière passa dans mon regard, que je baissai précipitamment pour attraper le premier cavalier qui me passait sous la main. Puis, réalisant la stupidité de mon acte, qui pourrait bien me coûter toutes mes chances de victoire, je grimaçai. Trop fier pour reposer ma pièce et en choisir une autre, je la déposai là où ma bêtise serait susceptible de faire le moins de dégâts possible. Si je ne connaissais pas mon caractère mieux que quiconque, j'aurais juré que c'étaient des remords qui venaient de me traverser.

- Tu peux essayer de me tuer si tu préfères, répondis-je en reprenant contenance. Mais, permet-moi de douter de la possibilité de la chose. De plus, il s'agit de déterminer lequel de nous deux est le plus intelligent, non ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances mais cela ne me plaît pas, Kira.

Je me retins de lui faire ravaler son dernier mot en lui enfonçant les pièces que j'avais perdues dans la bouche jusqu'à l'épiglotte. C'était moins le surnom que l'intonation sarcastique qu'il lui donnait qui m'énervait.

- Je ne manigance rien, il ne me reste juste plus rien à pe...

- Si je gagne, tu m'expliques ce que tu cherches à faire de moi, me coupa-t-il.

_Nous y voilà._

- Et si _je _gagne, tu m'expliques le fonctionnement de cet endroit, rétorquai-je.

- Marché conclu.

Heureusement pour moi que L avait un tempérament joueur.

* * *

- Tu penses qu'on devrait les arrêter ?

- Je ne sais pas... Moi non plus, je ne fais pas entièrement confiance à ce détective, c'est un nouveau mort. C'est peut-être l'occasion rêvée de le tester.

- Et l'autre ? C'est l'humain qui a utilisé le Death Note pour commettre un génocide, non ?

- Bah, ce n'en était pas vraiment un, il ne tuait que des criminels... et ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. C'est en majeure partie pour ça qu'il a été damné.

- N'empêche qu'il devrait être en train de méditer sur ses crimes au lieu de s'amuser.

- Pas si sûr qu'il trouve ça drôle ! Observe-le bien. Il suerait à grosses gouttes s'il le pouvait encore. Il est mort de trouille à l'idée de perdre son seul contact avec l'extérieur de sa grotte.

- Tu exagères, il y a eu Ryuk. On nous a dit de nous méfier de ce gars, et il a déjà plus de visite dans les vingt-quatre heures qui suivent son décès qu'Adolf Hitler en personne !

- Ce n'est pas le bon exemple à prendre. Celui-là, on s'était assuré que personne ne l'atteigne en le planquant dans les catacombes de l'enfer, juste derrière des appartements du Seigneur lui-même. Personne ne s'y serait risqué.

- Justement, l'endroit est on ne peut plus repérable, il en était d'autant plus facile à trouver !

- Moi, je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé : ils étaient tous tétanisés de peur à l'idée de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le Diable alors ils n'ont pas osé moufter.

- Et qu'en est-il de...

* * *

- Échec et mat, murmura un soupir, enlevant au vainqueur la jouissance de prononcer ces trois mots lui-même.

- Je reste invaincu aux échecs. Maintenant, tiens ta promesse.

Je grognai, tant de contentement que d'une certaine frustration. J'étais pourtant persuadé que mes erreurs successives et parfois monumentales joueraient en faveur de L. Elles l'avaient fait, bien entendu, et il n'avait pas semblé se priver d'exploiter les failles – choses ordinairement étrangères à mes stratégies – qui s'étaient présentées à lui. Toutefois, la partie me laissait une désagréable amertume en travers de la gorge. Pourquoi avais-je gagné en dépit de mes bourdes notables ? La réponse s'imposa telle une évidence, je savais ne pas sous-estimer mes capacités : il m'avait laissé faire, tout en tentant de me donner l'illusion que je menais la danse et qu'il faisait de son mieux pour me combattre.

Mais qu'est-ce que ma victoire avait à lui apporter ? Le piège était là, c'était incontestable. Il était soigneusement mis en place, prêt à se refermer sur moi à la première faiblesse, mais je ne pouvais le discerner. M'expliquer les rouages probablement complexes qui constituaient l'au-delà représentait à n'y pas douter un danger, L me connaissait, il savait que j'aurais tôt fait d'utiliser mes aptitudes à la réflexion à bon escient – ou du moins, dans mon propre intérêt... Ou était-il si sûr de l'invulnérabilité de cet univers ? Au point d'en dévoiler les principes de fonctionnement sans craindre pour les conséquences désastreuses qui pourraient s'ensuivre ?

Un sourire carnassier que j'effaçai promptement étira mes lèvres. Mon charmant ennemi savait pourtant à qui il avait affaire, je ne comptais pas me laisser enfermer sans résistance. Je le fixai tandis qu'il paraissait préparer ses mots, perdu dans les méandres de son esprit à l'organisation précise et mathématique. Tout ceci n'était que façade, L ne réfléchissait ni à des propos qu'il pourrait m'exposer sans avoir à essayer de s'en remémorer au préalable, ni à un quelconque plan déjà achevé et peaufiné depuis longtemps.

Mon regard finit par l'atteindre et j'eus la satisfaction de le voir décoder le message que lui transmettait mon expression : « Il ne sert à rien de me faire languir, L, nous avons un temps infini devant nous. Je patienterai autant qu'il le faudra. » Il se résigna finalement à prendre la parole.

- Ce monde est séparé en deux pays distincts, appliquant tous deux une loi unique mais étant régis par deux autorités différentes...

Le Paradis et l'Enfer, les habitants du premier étant appelés les « Bénis » et ceux du second les « Damnés », plus communément – et non sans ironie – désignés comme « fidèles » et « pécheurs » bien que ces dénominations n'aient rien d'officiel. La frontière physique qui séparait les deux était le Purgatoire, gardé par les Anges, dont les plus anciens avaient tendance à prendre leur tâche à la légère, tandis que les plus jeunes faisaient fréquemment preuve d'excès de zèle. À cette remarque, mon informateur partit d'un petit rire amusé. Il devait être aisé de passer outre la surveillance paresseuse de certains. Le fossé légal entre Bénis et Damnés était, par contre, bien plus profond.

- Ici, toute règle est d'origine divine et ne peut être transgressée, expliqua L. Les fidèles ne sont soumis qu'à une seule d'entre elle : ils sont entièrement libres de faire ce que bon leur semble, sans restriction aucune, même s'ils ne sont pas à l'abri de sanctions angéliques si leur comportement est incivique. Les gens de ton espèce, eux, n'ont qu'un seul droit : méditer sur leurs péchés et ils ne sont pas censés consacrer leurs journées à une autre activité que le rachat de leurs crimes.

Sa manière de présenter les choses était paradoxale. Lui avait pour obligation d'être libre tandis que j'étais seulement libre... de respecter une obligation.

- Donc la liberté des Bénis prévaut sur les contraintes imposées aux Damnés.

Ce n'était pas une question. Et il n'eut pas besoin de me répondre « exactement » d'un air entendu. C'était de la logique : je n'étais pas en train de m'engager sur une hypothétique voie de la rédemption, et pourtant il se trouvait devant moi et nous conversions sans être interrompus et rappelés à l'ordre par la police céleste. On l'autorisait à me voir malgré mon interdiction de recevoir des visites. Je me demandai brièvement jusqu'où cette violation de ma pénitence forcée pourrait aller.

- Je ne te ferai pas l'insulte de te rappeler comment tu es censé te défaire de ces chaînes dont on t'a pourvu. Sache juste que peu de pécheurs y parviennent et que, le cas échéant, ils rejoignent nos rangs et deviennent des « Graciés ». Ils n'ont pas de surnom, c'est une dénomination déjà assez difficile à porter comme ça.

Il ficha ses yeux charbonneux encore plus intensément dans les miens puis annonça.

- C'est terminé.

Non sans étonnement, j'arquai un sourcil.

- C'est tout ce que que tu as à dire ?

- Oui.

Presque hors de moi, je compris pourquoi son ton neutre et son expression impassible qui avaient été mon quotidien des mois durant faisaient partie des traits de caractère qui m'avaient peu manqué après sa mort. Conserver un ton mesuré réclama un effort considérable de ma part.

- Tu essaies de me faire croire qu'il n'y a ici ni d'administration ni de représentants de la loi en dehors de quelques anges-douaniers ?

- C'est ainsi que ça marche ici. De mon côté, les Bénis font tout ce qui leur plaît. En règle générale, ils sont peu inventifs et se contentent de manger à volonté sans grossir ou de vivre avec une indécence et une débauche de luxe identique à celles des milliardaires de la Terre. De ton côté, les Damnés souffrent et se repentissent s'ils sont assez intelligents pour le faire.

J'aurais préféré que mon orgueil ne tienne pas compte de ces dernières paroles, crachées durement alors que L ne s'était pas départi de son calme depuis nos retrouvailles, toutefois elle me touchèrent plus que je ne l'avais escompté. Une lueur mauvaise s'alluma au fond de mes iris.

- Et qui coordonne tout cela ? Qui est le chef de cet endroit ?

- Cela me semble évident.

Il se releva – pour de bon cette fois-ci – et m'observa énigmatiquement pendant ce qui me parut durer une longue minute.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes, Light-kun. Fais attention.

Toute agressivité avait disparu de sa voix et, profitant de la perplexité qu'avaient suscité la douceur de son intonation et l'ambiguïté de son avertissement, qui recelait une réelle anxiété, il s'en fut. Ma fierté me défendit de le retenir afin de savoir si cette inquiétude était dirigée vers l'avenir de son pays... ou si elle m'était destinée, à moi. Lorsqu'il fut loin, près de franchir la limite entre silhouette floue et point à l'horizon, je ne pus cependant résister à l'envie de lui hurler :

- Méfie-toi, L, tu ferais mieux de garder un œil sur moi !

Je ne sus pas si mon cri lui était parvenu. Pas plus, qu'au Purgatoire, je ne le vis ignorer ostensiblement le salut de l'Ange, que son poste de garde-frontière ennuyait explicitement et qui voulut plaisanter en lui lançant un subtil « Tu reviens définitivement ou tu vas chercher un autre jeu de société ? ». Encore moins que je n'eus la satisfaction de le voir jeter rageusement plateau et pièces d'échecs contre un des murs de sa maison quand il rentra chez lui, pour ensuite s'accroupir et caresser un cavalier noir qui avait valsé au loin du bout des doigts avec un sourire amusé.

Maintenant que je l'avais rejoint, ses facultés cérébrales exceptionnelles allaient pouvoir reprendre du service.

* * *

**Toi, derrière ton écran, avoue que tu t'interroges à propos de ces deux commères qui épient nos deux rivaux et de la tête que vont tirer ces pipelettes quand elles vont réaliser que c'est une fanfiction RaitoxL ^^**

**Merci à vous tous qui avez reviewé et dont j'aperçois seulement les commentaires alors que je suis sur le point de poster ce chapitre, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir !**

**michuni :**** Merci ! Malheureusement pour toi, la hâte est une torture lorsqu'on me lit x)**

**Lou Celestial :**** Oui, je suis d'accord, il méritait bien un petit tour en enfer aussi ! Cependant (je ne sais pas s'il finira par le dire lui-même à voix haute dans un des prochains chapitres ou non) dans sa tête, il pense très fort que "ils ne pouvaient décemment pas le taper dans le même trou qu'un criminel tel que Kira alors qu'il avait tout mis en oeuvre pour l'arrêter". Oh non, pas que du hard yaoi, j'ai même peur que les adorateurs de lemon se fâchent, mon but principal étant le développement de l'histoire :) M... mon style en jette *o***

**Gami Pami :**** Merci pour ton soutien :) Promis, je continue autant que mon imagination m'autorisera à le faire ^^**

**Peter Queen : Merci beaucoup ! Des autres personnages, j'y réfléchis et je me demande comment les intégrer mais je pense que, si ça arrive, ils seront vraiment très secondaires :)**

**Avis ainsi que ceux qui vous rédigent, vous êtes toujours bienvenus ! Je vous apprécie souvent construits et constructifs (destructifs, vous avez un goût amer mais il arrivent que vous passiez si vous êtes appuyés par de bons arguments).**

**Les simples et directs "Je vais te cuisiner des cookies" sont également grandement appréciés.**

**Quel commentaire de fin décousu O.o**

**Resli**


End file.
